Howling Grotto
|border_with = Bamboo Creek Quillshroom Marsh Sunken Shrine Tower of Time HQ |enemies = Bat Boulder Douche Green Kappa Mermofwizquard Ranged Kappa Rochecrossidère Skelouton |soundtrack = Harness the Winds (Howling Grotto) Harnessing the Wind (Howling Grotto) }} Howling Grotto is the sixth area of The Messenger. It is a cave filled with wind tunnels, and Ninja glides on the wind tunnels via the Wingsuit. Howling Grotto was once the home to a race of cave-dwelling creatures who built structures out of the emerald found in the cave. The west side of Howling Grotto is accessed from Bamboo Creek, and the east side leads to Quillshroom Marsh. In 16-bit, an underwater maze leads to the Sunken Shrine. Appearance Howling Grotto is a green-themed cave with green architecture and blue objects. Much of the architecture has triangle designs. The cave is filled with emeralds. Items 8-Bit * Ninja obtains the Wingsuit as his second free upgrade from The Shopkeeper. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Linear Power Seal #1 In 8-bit, in a tall room with three Ranged Kappa in a vertical line directly across from four breakable blocks, break the blocks and head right into the Power Seal room. Fly through the air currents while avoiding sawblades, spikes, and swinging spikeballs in order to reach the Power Seal. Final Power Seal #2 In 16-bit, in a tall room with a time rift and a single breakable block in the middle of the room on the right edge, break the block and head right into the Power Seal room. Avoid the crusher blocks that lead into spikes and avoid falling to death while navigating to the Power Seal. Power Seal #3 In 16-bit, in a room where Time Shards form an up arrow near a checkpoint, take the lower-right body of water to the right and into the Power Seal room. Ride the air currents and avoid the crusher blocks to reach the Power Seal. Ninja can safely duck underneath the crusher blocks in the center of the room. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Initial Dialogue Wingsuit Current area Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Level boss Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Trivia * Howling Grotto's big map icon is split into two separate pieces called "HowlingGrotto," for the actual grotto, and "LostWoods," for the underwater maze. "LostWoods" is a reference to the Lost Woods from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, another maze navigated via music. * While the Magic Seashell is very helpful in revealing the correct pathway through Howling Grotto's underwater maze, the correct pathway is always static, so the seashell is not needed if the path has been memorized. Gallery General ExitIcon_HowlingGrotto.png|Howling Grotto's tiny map icon. Underwater Maze Map.png|Underwater Maze map. 8-Bit Rooms Howling Grotto 8-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 8-bit Howling Grotto. Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 1.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 2.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 3.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 4.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 5.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 6.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 7.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 8.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 9.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 10.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 11.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 12.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 13.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 14.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 15.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 16.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 17.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 18.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 19.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 20.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 21.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 22.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 23.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 24.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 25.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 26.png Howling Grotto 8-Bit Room 27.png Interactive Locations Map pt-br:Gruta Uivante ru:Воющий грот Category:Locations